


Unfounded

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They found no ghosts or pranksters, only each other.
Relationships: Lasswell/Mont Leonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Unfounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



The inn was quiet except for the occasional soft creak of aged floor boards and the even breath of the man beside him. Lasswell ached to run his fingers through Mont's loose hair; he'd tugged the braid free of its binding with impressive speed some hours before. But he didn't want to wake Mont, either. 

They hadn't found ghosts or monsters, not even a prankster making noise... But perhaps they could stay another night. 

They'd obviously had other things that needed to be found, after all, even if there was still so much unspoken. 

They'd managed to find each other.


End file.
